


the thought of work is getting my skin crawling

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Unnegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: On the other side of a modern, glass desk covered in papers and spreadsheets was a man straight out of Percy’s web history. He was large, tall even when sitting, with broad, thick shoulders and an even thicker chest covered by a dark blue suit and a pin-striped tie. “Ah, Percy,” Mr. Grace said, looking up from his papers. His gray eyes were thunderclouds. “Come in and have a seat.”





	the thought of work is getting my skin crawling

Relationships between co-workers were definitely not prohibited at Jupiter LLC and yet Percy couldn’t help but feel that what he was doing, what he hoped to do, was inherently dangerous.

He was like a Montague crushing on a Capulet. That is if that Capulet were the CEO of a major New York City company, 50 years old, and a man made up of muscles upon muscles crushed into a well-fitted suit. Also known as Percy’s boss.

It all started at his interview. Jason, one of his best friends and roommate, had set him up with a job as a graphic designer at his dad’s company when he got tired of seeing Percy cry over hot pockets for the fourth time in a week.

“I understand that you already work two jobs,” Jason had said, sliding his laptop across the kitchen counter and over to Percy. The screen showed the website of a men’s fashion magazine. “But if I get you a job here, will you finally quit them so I don’t have to deal with your post-retail emotions? I stopped in Buy-Buy Baby the other day to get diapers for Frank and Hazel and I saw your Customer Face. It’s terrifying.”

Percy had agreed to the job interview, wheezing at the idea of earning $20 an hour. He’d put on his best suit, spent money he didn’t have on printing his resume and references on fancy paper, and bought a portfolio to place his work into.

Yet, when he’d walked into the lobby of Jupiter LLC, he felt completely out of a place: a lower class kid from Manhattan walking amongst 30 and 40-somethings in sleek clothes like living Pygmalions. This was a job for someone like Jason who had probably been born on the side of an indoor pool filled with money, not for Percy who had been born in the backseat of a cab on the corner of 34th and 5th.  But before Percy could turn tail and run he was noticed by the office assistant.

“Just go straight down the hall here,” the assistant said. His name was Ganymede according to his name plaque and he had an Eastern accent Percy couldn’t quite place. “Jove’s office is the first one on the left. You can’t miss it.”

Percy didn’t miss it. Jason’s father’s name was etched onto the glass of the door in gold paint. Nervous and cursing himself for wearing a blazer on such a hot day, he rapped his knuckles against the glass door before opening it.

Percy swore he had walked into a porno.

On the other side of a modern, glass desk covered in papers and spreadsheets was a man straight out of Percy’s web history. He was large, tall even when sitting, with broad, thick shoulders and an even thicker chest covered by a dark blue suit and a pin-striped tie. His hair was black with flecks of gray and a neatly trimmed beard framed his face in a way that made Percy want to use it for a chair.

“Ah, Percy,” Jove said, looking up from his papers. His gray eyes were thunderclouds. “Come in and have a seat.”

Percy had shoved the folder holding his resume over his crotch as fast as he could without being obvious. “Thank you, sir,” he said and fuck, fuck, fuck his cheeks were heating. “I’m very honored to be here. I hope you don’t think I’m just using your son–”

Jove waved a hand. “Networking is how you get jobs in the first place. Besides, Jason told me this was his idea, to begin with. Said our branding was beginning to look outdated and we needed some fresh blood.” He made a beckoning motion with his thick fingers and for a second Percy almost slid himself across the desk before he realized Jove was asking for his portfolio.

Long story short, Percy had gotten the job and Jove hadn’t noticed the dent in his slacks. But after working at Jupiter LLC for two months, Percy found his lust was becoming more and more difficult to hide.

Jove’s office was closed off but was built with wall-to-wall glass windows so he could see everything going on in his company. If he hadn’t noticed that Percy’s personality changed when he was speaking to Jove versus when he was speaking to his fellow designers then he definitely noticed Percy’s staring. He’d been caught twice, once when Jove was in the middle of removing his suit-jacket and once when Percy spied Jove and Ganymede kissing.

To be honest, Percy couldn’t blame Jove: Ganymede was beautiful with brown skin, brown eyes, and brown hair in tight coils. Still, seeing the two of them together made Percy’s stomach surge with jealousy and, what was worse, Jove had glanced up and caught him watching.

Percy had quickly looked away, his face hot, and forced himself to go back to his InDesign document.

He’d expected Jove to pull him aside after that, to either ask him about his voyeurism or to tell him not to say anything to anyone. But the office romance between him and Ganymede was no secret, had actually existed before Ganymede was even office assistant, and Jove’s behavior toward Percy didn’t change in the slightest. When he spoke to him outside of meetings it was to tell him to change something on one of the page layouts or to tell him he was doing a good job.

No requests for Percy to join him and Ganymede on a lunch break.

No heated glances directed Percy’s way.

Nothing more than a smile and a polite thank you when Percy complimented him on his ties, his suits, his shoes, or his haircuts.

There was absolutely no requital and Percy was burning from the inside out.

The best he could do was wait until Jason left to go out for drinks with Frank and Leo and then spread out on the couch, legs wide, and finger himself to the fantasy of Jove bending him over his glass desk where anyone could walk by and see him. He teased himself thinking of Jove pushing a vibrator inside of him and then telling him not to move while he finished his work. He came at the thought of Jove handcuffing him there, hard and untouched, for the cleaning crew to find.

He touched himself to a myriad of fantasies, a thousand desires: Jove tying him to a bedpost and sharing him with co-workers; Jove holding his hands behind his back and plucking at his nipples for ages without touching his cock; Jove pressing him into a mattress and fucking him slowly, peppering his skin with kisses; Jove pushing Percy down onto his knees and making him give head during a board meeting; Jove forcing him to give a presentation while wearing a vibrator.

They were a million fantasies Percy didn’t actually want to come true, but which made him squirm in his desk chair and beat off in the handicap stall in the office bathroom. He may not have wanted to be humiliated or used, to be teased and left alone, but what all of his fantasies did have in common was Jove’s cock.

**

Percy’s fantasies came to a head on a Friday night in October.

The sun was on its way down, sending glares of light through the windows of the skyscrapers and buildings, painting the sky a vibrant pink and orange. Percy was the last person left in the office, wanting to finish the spread for Jupiter LLC’s November issue so that he could enjoy the haunted hayrides and corn mazes that weekend with Annabeth and Grover without having work on his mind.

He was so zoned in, making tabs and small corrections to the baseline text, that it took several minutes for Percy to realize that the sounds he was hearing weren’t coming from his music.

Percy pulled out one ear-bud and then the other, frowning and looking around the office. The cleaning people wouldn’t be there for another hour and all of the cubicles and tables were empty. Still, Percy was hearing something that sounded an awful lot like a conversation.

He stood from his desk, curiosity overcoming him, and followed the sound down the hall.

Percy couldn’t make out what it was that he was hearing, but when he found the source of the sound, suddenly he realized how obvious it was. He stopped dead in his tracks. And swallowed.

Percy hadn’t been alone in the office after all.

Jove was still at his desk, a phone propped to his ear. But he wasn’t making a business call. His suit jacket was opened as well as his button-up shirt so that his chest, in all its glory, lay bare for Percy to absorb. He was muscular in the way a street boxer would be, in the way a mobster would be, with a stomach that wasn’t cut into washboard abs but was very obviously solid. His pectorals were round and full and Percy swallowed hard at the thought of gently running his teeth over Jove’s nipples.

But even better than Jove’s stomach, even better than Jove’s chest, was his boss’s cock, thick and heavy, set free from his fly and being pumped by one of Jove’s own thick hands.

Percy swallowed, heat drowning his body from the inside out.

Jove was having phone-sex with someone, his eyes closed with his thick lashes fanning across his cheekbones. He hadn’t even noticed Percy, Percy who was standing right in front of his door like a deer caught in headlights and Jove’s cock was the fourteen wheeler.

He couldn’t make himself look away.

He couldn’t make himself move.

And then the worst thing that could have happened did.

Jove opened his eyes.

And found Percy’s.

Percy felt his heart stop, felt himself back up, up.  _Run, you fucker_ , his brain said.

But Jove didn’t look alarmed in the slightest, didn’t look insulted.

Instead, he tilted his head back against his chair so he was looking at Percy through lidded eyes. The grip on his cock tightened and his pulls became slower, his breaths heavier. He said something into the phone and then he let go of his cock. He made a beckoning motion to Percy like he had when he wanted to see his portfolio.

Percy tensed.

And then Jove mouthed ‘come here’ and Percy just about creamed his slacks.

“S-Sir?” Percy asked in a whisper as he opened the door. His skin was flushed with excitement and anxiety. He was already hard.

Jove raised a finger in his lips – be quiet – and then spread his thighs wider. And beckoned for Percy again.

 _Oh_ , Percy thought.  _Oh fuck_.

Percy came closer, his hands shaking, and as he settled himself onto his knees in front of Jove he realized the person on the other line of the phone  _wasn’t_  saying anything sexy; they were talking about stocks.

Confused, Percy gave Jove a look, which Jove returned with an eyebrow raise and a glance at his still-hard cock.

If it were possible, Percy flushed hotter, but not with embarrassment. He reached up and carefully, his brain and heart screaming as one, took Jove in his hand. The contact made the other man close his eyes. And then Percy did what he’d been wanting to do for three months: he slid Jove’s cock into his watering mouth.

“Do you think that would make a good investment, though?” Jove asked the person on the phone. His fingers, still coated in his own pre-cum, slid up into Percy’s hair and stayed there. The other person on the line must have answered Jove’s question with a joke because the man laughed.

Percy looked up at him, jaw stretched wide, his own cock aching, aching,  _aching_ , and Jove answered his look by wetting his lips.

“It’s gone up a bit in the past few years,” Jove said. Percy could feel himself getting close with only the feeling of Jove’s cock in his mouth, with only the heavy musk of his smell getting him off. There was already a small wet spot along the left pant-leg of his khakis.

Jove didn’t pay him any mind. His voice didn’t even shake, his breath didn’t hitch. Hell, if it weren’t for the salty tang in his mouth, the burn of his jaw, and Jove’s fingers tight in his hair, Percy wouldn’t have even thought he was sucking his boss off at all.

Percy slid Jove’s cock down along the back of his throat, eyes closed in concentration and his heart hammering with a strange kind of victory. It was hard for him to give a decent blow-job with Jove holding onto him so tightly, but Percy wasn’t about to complain. He lifted his hand up to cup Jove’s balls, giving them a gentle squeeze, and for the first time in the past three minutes, Percy heard Jove give a sharp inhale.

“Everything okay?” the person on the other line of the phone asked. Percy had to restrain a grin.

“Fine,” Jove answered. “What were you saying about O'Connor?”

Percy peaked up at him again when he managed to take Jove all the way down and then instantly regretted it. Because one second Jove’s hand was in his hair and the next it was like a vice grip.

“Uh-huh,” Jove said into the phone and then jerked his hips, making Percy choke.

Jove apologized with his eyes but didn’t let Percy move and then, with another sharp inhale, Percy found himself being made to swallow his boss’s cum. His thighs shook. Heat pooled into his groin.

“No, I can come out for a drink,” Jove said into the phone as if nothing had happened. He patted Percy’s cheek as he slid Jove’s cock from his mouth. Percy coughed as quietly as he could, swallowed, and then coughed again. “Just have to clean up here. Good. Good, I’ll see you in ten.”

He hung up the phone and tucked himself back into his pants before standing.

“Thank you,” Jove said, winking down at Percy. “You saved me from making a mess.”

Percy swallowed again, the taste of cum still fresh in his mouth as he watched Jove button up his shirt. “Sir?” he asked.

Jove was already half-way out of his office. He turned, looking at Percy as if he had just appeared there on his floor. “Oh,” he said, “did you need help?”

Percy’s body grew hot. “I… I guess not,” he said. Jesus, this really was one of his fantasies, wasn’t it? “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, I do suppose I was being rude,” Jove said, coming back. He held out a hand and Percy took it, his legs shaking under him. “Here, let me take care of you,” Jove said and lifted him up, up, onto his desk.

But Jove didn’t even have to touch him.

The second Jove told him he’d take care of him, the second he placed Percy on top of his desk, Percy already came in his slacks.


End file.
